


Returning without his king

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gaius keeps his promise, Gen, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: No one expected merlin to return to camelot without arthur, least of all gwen
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Returning without his king

Gwen had been staring out the window for what felt like years now, they all knew that arthur was alive though none of them knew for how much longer, if at all since gaius's return. She knew merlin would do anything he could to save their king, her beloved husband and prayed to anyone listening that things turned out okay. There was a commotion just out of sight furthur down the court yard, it caused her to stand a little taller holding her breath waiting to see both merlin and her husband back safe after 3 days of waiting for news. 

She smiled at the familiar sight of merlin's horse, though it quickly fell again when she registered that was the only horse with a rider. Said rider had his head bowed which could only mean one thing, she tore through the castle uncaring that a queen wasn't meant to run she had to get to merlin, to find out what happend, to offer comfort. By the time she got to the top of the steps merlin had dismounted and had just started to make his way up, stopping when he recognised who was in front of him "my lady" he says bearly above a whisper, even so she could hear the tremor in his voice "come merlin" she says gently, holding out her arm so that they could walk back to her chambers, a place where they could talk privately. 

They were quiet the entire way, but she heard the way his breath would catch every few seconds which told her he was holding back tears. By the time they got to the room she noticed silent tears running down merlin's cheeks and it broke her heart "sit" she says softly pulling out two chairs so that they were facing each other, she couldnt bear to sit all the way across the table whilst merlin was so distressed even before telling her what she had already come to know by now. 

They sat in silence for awhile, there were no need for words of comfort they both knew the other was there for them "we were so close" he whispers eventually causing gwen to look at him sadly as he bowed his head again "i wanted to get him there, b- but he was so tired gwen" he sighs quietly and shakes his head before looking up at her with the most heartbreaking expression she'd ever seen "she found us, spooked the horses so we had to walk the rest of the way" theres no need to go any further on who he's talking about, it's unspoken but understood all the same. 

Gwen puts a gentle hand on top of merlins shaking one "i revealed my true self to him and he" gwen can only wonder what he was about to say, she had already figured out that he was the sorcerer that helped them at camlann "he thanked me" merlin whispers before letting out a heartbreaking sob. Without second thought she stands up and pulls him into a hug, holding him for almost half an hour until he began to calm down, when he pulled away he smiled slightly before moving to sit back down "when he first found out about my magic, he sent me away. Gaius told me that he wanted me to return here to protect you" he whispers softly causing gwen to roll her eyes and smile slightly, only arthur would think about protecting other people whilst servely injured. 

They lapsed into silence for awhile before gwen had the courage to ask "did he pass peacefully?" She watched as Merlin closed his eyes for a few seconds before saying something silently, she didn't rush him she could already tell what ever had happend was deeply hurting him "I'd like to hope so, he died in my arms" he says after a few seconds, she gasped quietly watching him try to get his emotions under control before he spoke again "he asked me to hold him, said please" by now his voice was shaking again, she placed a comforting hand on his knee as now merlin had his arms crossed almost like he was hugging himself "I'm sorry i couldn't save him" he whispers as his head bows again, though if its sadness or merlin thinking that gwen would be angry at him she didn't know. 

Her eyes widened when what her friend had said registered "no merlin, dont think like that! You did everything you could" she says raising his head so that she could look him in the eye, she wasn't expecting the broken look that stared back at her though "you got to him as quick as you could, you got very close to your destination, you held him so he knew he wasn't alone" she says as her voice went from soft to sounding like the queen, it seemed to be helping merlin so she continued on "he knew how much you cared about him, he probably saw how much you wanted to save him" she says as the two were back on their feet again, merlin was the one to pull her into the hug this time "you did everything in your power and i thank you for that" she says into his ear which caused him to burst into tears all over again. 

This time gwen joined him, holding her friend close as they mourned the loss of a friend, a husband, their king. Its how Leon found them a few hours later obviously having heard of merlins return, he took one look at them and his stoic look vanished "no" they hear him whisper as they pull away "im sorry leon" merlin says in a voice much stronger than he felt, the knight bowed his head with a whispered "damn it" before the stoic look returned, he walked over and placed a hand on merlins shoulder "thank you for doing all you could" he says before leaving once more. 

Merlin stayed with gwen for awhile before going to gaius's chambers, the man's head shot up far quicker than should of been possible when the door opened "my boy!" His eyes were a light with hope which soon died when he saw the state his ward was in. Merlin walked straight up to him when he offered a hug, the man seemed to collapse against him as he sobbed alot harsher and longer than he had when he was with gwen. 

Gaius held him close, offering words of comfort in hopes that there was something he could say that would eventually calm him "i failed gaius, i could have saved him and i failed" he hears when the sobs had turned to hiccups, the sheer defeat in his tone was what startled him the most, he had never ever heard from merlin "dont ever think that my boy, you did all you could" he pressed a kiss into his hair before speaking again "arthur knew it was his time" he says softly as merlin eventually told him every thing that happend after they left gaius in the forest. It was awhile later that the older man offered a half asleep merlin a bowl of his favourite meal to him "like i promised" he says gently when Merlin only stares at it in confused silence, he smiles slightly and nods in thanks before slowly eating. 


End file.
